A World Without Light
by Zakiki
Summary: Some people have darkness inside them, ironically one of these people is named Light. He murders criminal without hestitation but what will happen when he and L realize their true feelings? Will L join the dark side or will we be left in a world without Light?


Darkness is everywhere. It could be hidden anywhere from, in alleys, in basements, under beds, and in even our own fears. All these places that are sheathed in the dark would be unreachable without light. Light touches the hearts of many. It illuminates their hearts, allowing others to see inside and to keep bad thoughts away. However, there are those in this world who live in the dark. Their hearts are shadowed in blackness, keeping everyone at a distance. The darkness feeds evil which festers and roots down into people, consuming them. How ironic that one of these dark-hearted people happens to be named Light.

Light wasn't always bad. He was innocent in his youth as most are but something corrupted him. The Death Note. Ever since he touched it, he has been evil.

Most corrupted people become thieves, murderers, drug dealers or just overall bad people who commit bad deeds. Light was different. Instead of becoming completely bad, he used his new evilness to do some good. It worked out especially well for Light as his path as Kira is what lead him to someone special. It didn't work out well for everyone though. Like the wrongfully accused prisoners, or the thief that stole for his family, and many other good people who were just washed away with the bad. But sacrifices had to be made to change the world. And change it did as global crime rates would continue dropping, eventually by up to seventy percent. But the kind people, those with the most brightly lit hearts, they couldn't stand to see the world bow down to a murderer. So a team was formed to catch Kira.

The team was made up of incredibly intelligent and kind men, including the greatest detective in the world who goes only by the name of L. But L has a secret... He isn't kind at all.

* * *

Mastuda was dead. He was dead. This fact bounced around both geniuses brain's as they stood over his body. It was laid out neatly in a casket, with flowers surrounding him. His face for once wasn't contorted with some exaggerated expression, nor were his eyes covered by his hair like they normally were. Despite these differences, it still seemed like he was just sleeping. Light wanted so badly to reach down and shake his shoulders. But he knew it would do nothing. What good did the power of death do without the power of life, he wondered solemnly. Light's equally ingenious companion was also thinking rapidly about Matsuda's death.

'_How could such a great (and annoying) man who did such brave (but sometimes reckless) things, die of something so... mundane. A car accident on his way back to headquarters... It wasn't preventable but I still feel responsible for his death. He died while working under ME... while driving to MY headquarters...'_

L's thoughts were scattered, which was unusual for him. He was used to his quick thinking, emotionless brain. But the truth is, he had never let people get so close to him before. And now one of his closest companions was dead, and he felt... sad.

L was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a sudden tug at his wrist. Being dragged after Light by the chain that connected them, he stumbled into Light causing a slight blush to rush to his cheeks. He righted himself as Light continued quickly towards the back row of chairs at the funeral, not so much as glancing at L.

It was a small funeral but to keep his identity, and the slightly embarrassing handcuffs, away from everyone else's attention, the two boys had worn a disguise of sorts. L wore a wrinkled and over-sized hoodie with the hood pulled up over his spiky hair and pulled tight to his face. He also had sunglasses and a cane while Light was dressed much simpler with a black button-down shirt and black slacks. The only super odd part about the look was the fabric that had been excellently sewn from Light's sleeve, over the handcuff chain, and then to L's sleeve.

"_Is he blind?" _One lady whispered to another while gesturing at the more slouched of the two suspicious looking men.

"_Umm... I think so...?"_ Light heard the other lady whisper back as he walked to the back-most seats.

The pair sat down silently as the funeral began to start. The pastor who was leading the service began to talk but Light barely listened. L shifted most of his attention to the man speaking but the detective in him couldn't help but make observations about his surroundings. Light had walked to the back but only just now did L realize that all of the other police officers were closer to the front. It was just him and Light. He glanced at the younger man. Tears were gently falling from Light's face as he tried to wipe them away.

_'What's wrong with him?'_ L wondered, slightly worried. '_He's never shown so much emotion or even slightly let his guard down. Maybe he feels guilty...' _Just as L thought this another thought came rushing in. '_That's right! Kira can kill in ways other than a heart attack! Light is feeling guilty because he killed Matsuda!'_ With these groundbreaking realizations made L began to plan. '_If he is Kira, which at this point I'm about eighteen point two percent certain, the best time to get a confession out of him is when he is feeling guilty about it.'_

"Light" L began quietly, "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

Light looked up at him, embarrassed but answered in the same hushed tone with a slightly broken sounding voice, "I'm okay, I- I just miss him that's all," he answered quickly.

L raised his eyebrow suspiciously as he asked, "Oh so the murderer is starting to feel guilty about his crimes?"

"_No!_" Light answered in an angry whisper.

"Then why are you so upset?" L asked, not buying Light's answer at all.

"Because! H- he was m-my fri-" Light gets cut off but his own quit sobs.

L just looks at him in shock. '_Does he really expect me to buy this crap? I do feel bad for him though... maybe I should hug him to help him calm down... No! I can't he isn't providing a good explanation to my question so he must be guilty! I can't allow myself to get attached!'_

As Light is sobbing he's also thinking. '_Great now I seem more guilty. I didn't have anything to do with Matsu's death, how do I prove that to L...? The worst part is I want to admit to being Kira to L. I've stood against the world's greatest detective and helped cleanse the world of evil. Shouldn't that make me worthy of him? It doesn't... he doesn't see Kira like that and more importantly he doesn't see me like that. How have I come to love this weird guy so much?!'_

Through his tears Light looks towards L again but before his eyes even land on the older man he felt an arm fall over his shoulders trapping him in a soft, warm one-arm embrace.

_'Is L... comforting me?' _Light's brain momentarily goes blank at the shock of it all.

L has his arm wrapped around Light, attempting to hold the younger boy still as he quivers under his arm.

'_He's not going to admit to me that he is Kira, and he never will... unless he trust me. That's why I have to do this, it's all for the case. Right... for the case... but then why... why am I enjoying this?'_

Both men are left with their thoughts as the funeral continues. Light stops crying, but L doesn't move his arm simply leaving it over Light's shoulder. The silence between them and the physical contact is making L anxious. He is pulled from his thoughts as Light begins to say something.

"I miss him so much because he was the only one who truly believed I wasn't Kira." Light says, somewhat randomly, but his voice is so filled with sadness. He had spoken so quietly that it was barely audible.

L's shock was obvious as he stiffened when Light had spoken.

'_Is he really not Kira? That sounded so... truthful. Maybe I'm just being soft, but I want to believe him. Perhaps it's only a ten percent chance he is Kira... _L can't stop thinking about his one and only suspect.'

Light smiles to himself slightly.

'_There, that should keep you from arresting me for a bit longer. That way I can spend more time with you and continue becoming the god of the new world._'

* * *

**Hey everyone! This first chapter was uploaded a while ago, but I did make some minor changes and I did want to add this author's note.**

**So the bolded text is me (the author's note). I will not put this at the beginning or in the middle of chapters because frankly I find that quite irritating. I like to put it at the end of my chapters so that people can easily skip it if they don't care about my comments and are only here for the content, which is fine.**

**The Italic text is thoughts, and speech will be in quotation marks. I did Italicize some speech in this chapter because they were whispering and I may also do that in the future.**

**Ok so like I said it has been a while since I last updated this and that's because life got in the way. I have a plan for up to six more chapters and if there is ever a demand for more I will happily oblige.**

**This is a LxLight fic so no hate for BL please. This is what I think would happen if L were evil and if the two guys were gay.****I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long note.**

**Please like or follow this story to know when I upload the next chapter. It might be a while because high school is a lot of work but I'll do my best to fit this in.**


End file.
